


Forget Me Not

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, Memory Loss Mention, Post-Weirdmageddon, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, Stan still has some things he's nervous about. (Written for the prompt, "Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened.")





	Forget Me Not

“Grunkle Stan, what’s wrong?” asked Mabel. “You sad?”

Stan sighed. He and Mabel were the only ones in the Shack still up; everyone else was resting after fighting Weirdmageddon. “Mabel, sweetie, it’s nice that everything’s back to normal, but… well, you two are going back home soon, and I dunno if I can keep it together then.”

“Aww, Grunkle Stan,” said Mabel. “I don’t want you to cry because of us! I want to make you _happy_. Don’t make me use the memory gun on you again!”

They laughed.

“Seriously, though, let’s trash it,” said Stan. “That thing’s terrible.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
